Mientes
by yuyiz93
Summary: -Mentiste todo este tiempo herbívora-dijo aprisionándola contra la cama. -¡N-no hagas eso!-contesto con un enorme rubor en la cara tratando de quitarlo de encima de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esto es solo como un fragmento que sentí que debía publicar xD, es algo así como de un longfic que tengo en proceso en word...aunque no se si debería ser longfic... No lo publicare, no hasta que al menos lleve la mitad del otro que es _¿Porque ami? _, en fin espero que sea de su agrado y así :B

ningún personaje ni la serie de katekyo hitman reborn me pertenecen (por ahora(?), ok no...bueno quien sabe...okay no!)

* * *

-Me mentiste todo este tiempo-contesto secamente el muchacho de cabellos negros y afilados ojos azules el cual quitaba un pañuelo de la cabeza de "un" joven, dejando expuesta una larga cabellera negra.

-Yo no...yo...no quería...-contesto "un" joven de piel blanca y ojos profundamente color negros, el cual ahora mostraba ser una chica.

-¿Cómo se qué no estas mintiendo ahora?.

-¡Era la única forma!...por favor...debes creerme Hibari-san...-dijo de manera suplicante la muchacha mientras tomaba el brazo de Hibari.

_Y ahí estaban una ves más navegando en aguas claramente desconocidas, y inclusive no recordaba con claridad porque había aceptado formar parte de esa tripulación que se hacían llamar "Vongola" que se embarcaban rumbo a Italia, claro y para empezar estaba que "ese" tipo de personas eran las más buscadas o requeridas en todo el mundo de la piratería e inclusive con la mafia, pudo a verlos arrestado el mismo instante en el que pisaron el puerto de su adorado Namimori, pero no ahora iba con ellos y quisiera o no reconocerlo ya era parte de todo ese mundo ya formaba parte de ellos, los odiaba con todo su ser, pero la oferta de aquel sujeto de las patillas rizadas...Reborn si no mal recordaba ese era su nombre, un hombre muy alto y siempre vestido formalmente, si no hubiera conocido a ese sujeto el no estaría ahí._

_Pero si no hubiera ido tampoco la hubiera conocido a esa persona, que en poco tiempo logro tomar confianza, a su manera para ser Hibari Kyoya, pero lo hizo, lo cual hizo a toda la tripulación sorprenderse, igual los ignoraba, si no fuera por ese "chico" novato experto en artes marciales acompañado por su maestro que tenía un sorprendente parecido con el._

-Claro-contesto secamente mientras miraba hacia el océano por la ventana de su cuarto- ¿a quien debería creerle?, ¿a Lin[1], o ¿a ti I-pin?-contesto con mucha ironía soltándose del agarre de la muchacha para mirarla con aquella mirada tan vacía que el tenía- yo no puedo creerte, ¿como se que no mientes? ¿quien lo asegura?, ¿tu?.

-¿Porque?, ¿porque no soy un chico, es por eso?-dijo enfrentando la mirada del pelinegro.  
-No te incumbe herbívora.  
-_¿Y Adelheid?_-al escuchar ese nombre Hibari se quedo mudo observando a la muchacha frente a el con ciertas dudas, pero ¿que tantas probabilidades había?.

-No deberías estar aquí-la miro con su típica mirada vacía- vete.  
-¿A donde?, esto solo lo sabes tu y mi maestro...nadie más lo...-fue interrumpida por Hibari mientras la acorralo contra la cama poniéndose encima de ella, a lo que la muchacha no podía poner resistencia sabiendo que la situación no lo a meritaba.

-La hermana de Sasagawa, la otra herbívora castaña y la chica esa Chrome lo sospechan-dijo mientras la aprisionaba y con fuerza apretaba las muñecas de la muchacha- suficiente problema es con esas tres y ahora con otra carga má...-sintió una de sus mejillas arder hasta que se percato de lo que sucedió, recibió una cachetada por parte de la muchacha que tenía bajo su cuerpo dejando una marca muy visible en la mejilla del muchacho, pero ¿como, en que momento pudo liberar una de sus muñecas?.

-S-sueltame...t-tu no tienes n-ningun derecho a tratarme así...a-ademas...yo se...se en cu-cuales puertos lle-llegara-decía mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado, pues tener la penetrante mirada de Hibari sobre ella no ayudaba en nada.

-Claro herbívora-contesto con ironía de nuevo.  
-E-estará en el próximo pu-puerto en el lleg-llegara Sawada-san-contesto con algo de nerviosismo.  
-Si eso es verdad...no diré nada de lo que se de ti...-dijo mientras escuchaba un suspiro de alivio por parte de la muchacha- pero si pasa lo contrario-se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo- te morderé hasta la muerte-termino diciendo mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oído.

-¡N-no hagas eso!-dijo I-pin con un enorme sonrojo en su cara, mientras trataba de quitarlo de encima de ella.  
-Puedo hacer lo que quiera-volvió a decir Hibari mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella- digamos que es una "treta" yo no diré nada a nadie de lo que se de ti, y tu tampoco lo harás...respecto a lo que sabes.  
-E-esta bien...¡n-no te acerques tanto!-volvió a quejarse mientras hizo uso de toda su fuerza para poder quitarlo de encima- me...¡me cambiare de cuarto!.  
-No lo harás herbívora-dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo para evitar que saliera del cuarto- harás todo lo que yo diga, y digo que te quedaras aquí en este cuarto.  
-¿¡Que!?-contesto con un leve rubor en la cara y después de pensarlo por varios minutos dio un suspiro y contesto-de acuerdo...esta bien...pero no vuelvas hacer esas cosas...  
-¿Cuales?-decía mientras volvía a aprisionarla entre la puerta del cuarto y su cuerpo.  
-Esto que haces ahora-dijo tratando de quitarse de ahí intentando salir por un lado- e-es eso l-lo único que pido-Hibari arqueo una ceja viéndola de reojo.  
-Veremos que pasa herbívora-decía mientras la veía ponerse de nuevo el pañuelo en la cabeza sin dejar rastro de su cabello largo mientras posaba sus ojos en donde se supone debería haber "bultos"-¿eres muy plana?-cuestiono sin pensar en lo que decía haciendo que la muchacha se enrojeciera furiosamente.  
-¡Eso no te importa!-le reprocho mientras salía del cuarto dando un portazo con un enorme sonrojo en su cara.

**¿Fin?.**

* * *

lo se esta algo confuso y revuelto pero pronto sabrán todo sobre esto y más bwahahaha! (?),espero que haya sido de su agrado!, oh si el 1° es un nombre chafo que se me salio por mi cerebro en mal funcionamiento, ahora me retiro que ando en medio de la carretera D:, bye-bye~ -tipo bel-sempai (?).

-¡OII!-me lanza sus cuchillos.

-me largo con el intento de príncipe.  
-ushishishi-me lanza cuchillos de nuevo- ¿intento de príncipe?, buscas morir ushishishi.  
-are...¡Adiós!-huye (?).  
-¡Vuelve maldita plebeya!-me lanza mas cuchillos a la distancia (?).


	2. Namimori

**o-ho~!,son las 2:45am, y aquí estoy de vuelta~, siempre si me decidí a hacer esta historia en longfic jojo, bueno el que publique primero, es solo como un tipo "entrada" de lo que esta sucediendo en el desarrollo mas adelante de la historia, lo que pondré ahorita si vendría siendo como el primer capitulo~**

**aclarando que ya saben que katekyo hitman reborn! no es propiedad mia, si no de Akira Amano, uno solo se divierte torturando personajes~.**

**otra cosa :v, la historia comienza en el futuro y así, me base en algunas cosas del manga como con los arcobaleno ya no seran bebes malditos, si no personas normales~, y sera como tipo así de epoca...uhmm onde las mujeres tenían que usar corset y esos vestidos enormes xD, ahmm, en ella se hablara de pirateria y todo eso, de echo me inspire en el libro de costas extrañas, y las peliculas de piratas del caribe, que no se pero en algún momento varias escenas me recordaron a la serie de katekyo xD, en fin, dejo el capitulo a su criterio jojo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Namimori.**

_Dicen que en el océano habitan infinitas cantidades de misterios, tales como las criaturas míticas que son muy conocidas de las cuales son peces exóticos nunca antes vistos, sirenas, etc, inclusive los susodichos monstruos marinos que habitan en el océano como el Kraken, Morgawr, Leviatán entre otros, bueno muchas personas no creen en ese tipo de cosas, dado que solo son historias que relatan los marineros, y en su mayoría piratas, de no ser por los piratas puede que las personas creyeran en eso, pero como en su caso lo dice las personas no están asociadas con los piratas, son temibles, con parches en los ojos, garfios en las manos y patas de palo, y aparte son en su mayoría salvajes, borrachos, no son para nada higiénicos, y de paso corruptos entre ellos._

_En un navío cerca de las costas de un pueblo, puede verse a una tripulación de hombres._

-¿Cómo dices que se llama el puerto al que nos acercamos?-cuestiono uno de los hombres.

-La verdad no tengo idea-contesto otro de los hombres.

-Creo que venir para acá no fue tan buena idea, aquí entre nos-inquirió otro de los tripulantes que se había acercado a los dos primeros hombres-creo que el señor Timoteo se le ha votado la canica-dijo casi en un susurro.

_Un disparo hizo saltar de miedo a ese grupo de hombres ya mencionado, bueno si solamente hubiera sido uno, el segundo paso rozando sus rostros._

-¿Qu-quien demonios es ese?-cuestiono uno de los tripulantes.

-N-no tengo idea…

-E-el es-trago saliva el tercer hombre- es…el…es el hombre más confiable de…de el señor Timoteo…

_Mientras tanto en un pueblo llamado Namimori es un bello pueblo a pesar de no ser tan grande es muy céntrico y siempre hay personas vacacionando en el, todo es tranquilidad, bueno excepto por los disturbios que se ocasionaban en los bares y cantinas del lugar, y fuera de esos sitios de mala muerte, en si todo el pueblo era tranquilo, no había problemas ni disturbios que pudiesen perturbar la tranquilidad en Namimori._

_En otra parte, no muy lejos del centro del pueblo, en una casa de alto vive un joven castaño de veinticinco años de edad, sonaría extraño dado a que aún vive con su madre, pero bueno ¿Quién no lo haría si se encontraba trabajando para ayudar con los gastos e impuestos del hogar?._

-¿¡Tsu-kun!?-lo llamo una mujer de cabello corto de color castaño.

-¿eh?-se asomó por una de las ventanas que hay en la cocina-¿Qué sucede mamá?.

-¡oh ahí estas!-sonrío la mujer-necesito que vayas y hagas dos entregas.

-Claro-entro a la casa el muchacho-¿a quién debo llevarles el pedido?.

-A Yamamoto Takeshi-hizo una pequeña pausa mientras leía un papel el cual decía el apellido de la otra entrega- oh si, debes de ir a la casa de la familia Sasagawa.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?-expreso con sorpresa al escuchar el ultimo apellido-¿y Lambo donde esta?.

-¡Oh por favor Tsu-kun!-pidió de manera suplicante la mujer-sé que estás en tu tiempo libre, pero solo por hoy, es que llegaron más pedidos...y Lambo se encuentra haciendo otras entregas, mientras recoge más pedidos.

-Está bien mamá-solto un gran suspiro y le sonrió mientras tomaba unos estuches que le entrego su mamá-lo hare no te preocupes.

-Gracias Tsu-kun~, por cierto ten cuidado con el pedido de Yamamoto-san.

-Lo hare, volveré al rato-decía mientras salía de su casa a toda prisa.

_Tsuna salió tan aprisa de su casa que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había empezado a seguir silenciosamente._

_-_Mamá me dijo que tuviera cuidado con el estuche de Yamamoto-hablaba para sí mismo mientras miraba con cierta curiosidad el estuche-me pregunto…¡Oye dame eso!-grito al darse cuenta de que el estuche de Yamamoto le fue arrebatado de las manos-¡Vuelve aquí!-empezó a perseguir al ladrón.

-¡Demonios, vuelve aquí!-seguía persiguiendo al ladrón que solo iba a unos pocos metros de distancia de Tsuna-¿pero qué…?.

_Tsuna se detuvo al ver que alguien completamente desconocido, al menos para el, había detenido al ladrón, esa persona sí que tenía movimientos verdaderamente agiles y elegantes._

_Por otra parte nuevamente en el Mar._

_-_¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tierra firme?-cuestiono un hombre alto de traje negro, acompañado por un sombrero, curiosamente con un camaleón en su brazo y unas llamativas patillas rizadas…que lo hacían ver más apuesto de lo que es.

-Solo unas dos horas más Reborn-san…

-Perfecto…ve tráeme un café-le ordeno.

-¿Expresso?.

-Eso es algo que ya deberías de saber-le miro con su mirada tan intimidante.

-S-si, ¡lo que usted ordene Reborn-san!-dicho esto el hombre se fue dejando solo al hombre de patillas rizadas.

-_"Todo va bien según el plan de Timoteo…-miro hacia el océano con una semi sonrisa de medio lado-pronto veré cuan capacitado estas…"-pensaba para sus adentros-_ Sawada Tsunayoshi…-dijo ensanchando un poco su sonrisa haciéndola ver un poco…solo un poco siniestra.

* * *

**Siento que sea algo corto...pero bueno, les aseguro que los proximos capitulos si son largos :D, ahora paso a retirarme...espero sus buenos comentarios :v, y como siempre ojala este pequeño capitulo haya sido de su agrado :D**


End file.
